


The Intruder

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Moodey searching for goose, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Nick Fury meets MadEye, Quote Challenge, goose is a boss, timeline what timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Nick Fury is not the only person who lost an eye to Goose! There is someone else who wants revenge!
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo event!  
> Square filled:N4 - Quote prompt. (quote is in italics)
> 
> It didn't turn out the way I wanted and I might re-write it later! And please don't ask me timelines of this! I don't know!
> 
> Beated using Grammarly so expect some errors!

Nicholas J Fury could not believe his rotten luck. It had been four months since he was working here and this was the third break-in attempt in the facility.

Every time the culprit had managed to get away without leaving traces. They hadn’t found a picture on any of the cameras, their service dogs weren’t able to pick up any scent and their best analyst hadn’t figured out any pattern. Fury had run several drills and verified alarms were not malfunctioning before he had figured out their smart opponent was invisible or had an ability to disappear on a moment’s notice. However, he was certain about their inaptitude about technology since there weren’t any attempts to hack into security servers to shut off the alarms. 

The only bright side of the situation was that there was no internal leak of information. He had shuffled locations of all important resources for the project, but the culprit had not changed the destination. He seemed fixated about Pegasus Lab, and Fury used it to spring a trap. This time when alarms rang, he was absolutely ready.

* * *

Alastor had to give some credence to the beast. It was smart and had chosen an excellent place to hide. He wasn’t exactly sure how it had found its way in the most secured facility on the other side of the pond. It had evaded him for such a long time, but now the time had come. The wizarding world always assumed he had lost his eye to some dark curse but in fact it had been a cat. That monster had scratched his eye out when he was trying to arrest Sirius Black. He had never forgiven the cat and tracked it here. It had been tricky to get inside with all the trigger-happy muggles and their toys guarding the building, but he had managed to break into the facility. Soon he would get his hands on the beast roaming those halls!

The room was well lit and it reminded him of the archive room in the ministry. There were locked shelves lining the walls, coded and properly locked. It would be easy to lose one’s way in here, if they didn’t know the exact layout. It was the perfect spot to ambush the unsuspecting victim. He cast a silencing charm on his peg leg and started looking for the cat.

He had reached the middle of the corridor when he heard a soft purr from behind. He swiftly turned around and scooped up the creature, holding it safely away from his face. 

“ _The battle cry gave you away beastie_!” He yelled at the cat, his voice dropping lower when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

But it was too late. Several black-clad men were already at the door, pointing their guns at him. The cat squirmed out of his hold and ran towards the tall man standing in the middle. 

Alastor growled and threw a mild confundus at muggles but before he apparated out of the room, he heard their leader shout, “ _Try not to yell next time_ motherf$$$r!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too shabby!


End file.
